dokaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventurer
If you're looking for what adventurers can be controlled by, see Human Players and AI Skill. Adventurers are the player or AI-controlled Characters who fight Monsters, liberate Towns, and are the heroes of the ''Dokapon'' series. In Dokapon the World and Dokapon Kingdom, they are sorted into different Jobs, or classes. In Dokapon! Ikari No Tekken and Dokapon DX Each character has an unique skill. There are also no jobs in these games. For the Ikari No Tekken version: Scop: A young adventurous boy, who sometimes gets angry due to a short temper. He has the same field skill as a hero job. In battle, he can raise his attack. Urara: A cute girl with healing skills. In battle, she can heal herself. Burikin: A blue robotic knight with loads of defensive power. In battle he can increase his defense. Gamamaru: A ninja that can use 2 items at once. In battle, he can place spikes on the enemy. Molde: A girl who loves to play pranks on adventurers. She can use 2 field magics at once. In battle, magic increases. Don: Unlike the drum from Taiko no Tatsujin, He is a adventurer who carries a huge backpack. He sometimes uses the GOTO skill in field, and in battle, he thinks about something... Valtz: A pesky thief who loves tricking people. In battle he increases his speed. Wiwi: An extremely rare monster who makes a debut in this game. He clones items in field, and runs away in battle. For Dokapon DX: Tap: The protagonist from Dokapon: Monster Hunter. He has the same field skill as a hero job. Luchil: A cheerful girl who wishes to join a dance party. In the field, she can heal herself. Brikin: Burikin's little cousin. It's unknown if he can recover status. Gamamaru: The ninja returns with a new suit. It can use 2 items at once. Razuly: The magic trickster. She can use 2 field magics at once. Wiwi: An extremely rare monster returns. He clones items in field. Vint: Unlocked after beating story mode. He likes to steal health from others. When selected, the Vint event will not trigger. In Dokapon the World and Dokapon Kingdom Adventurers can have various appearances, depending on the options chosen at the Player Setup screen. *'Name': Adventurers controlled by a player can choose a name. When choosing the features of an Adventurer to be controlled by an AI, this option is instead replaced with AI Strength. *'Gender': Adventurers can be either male or female. The difference between the two is purely cosmetic. *'Job': Adventurers can be one of these jobs at the start of the game. They can unlock further jobs when master a job (or jobs). **'Warrior': An armored Adventurer whose specialties are Attack and Defense. Their specialty weapon are Swords. **'Magician': A robed Adventurer whose specialty is Magic. Their specialty weapons are Wands and Staves. **'Thief': A lightly-clothed Adventurer whose specialty is Speed. Their specialty weapons are Daggers. *'Color': Adventurers have a defining color scheme that is used to either tint their appearance to that color and define other aspects, such as nameplates over towns being the same color as the player who governs them. There are 7 colors available. They are Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, White, and Black. Once a player has chosen a color, no other player can choose that color. *'Face (Kingdom)': Adventurers can have 7 different faces, 3 of which are unique to males, and 3 of which are unique to females. Each different face also changes the voice of the Adventurer. Male Adventurers can choose between Normal, Cool, Mean, or Enthused faces, and female Adventurers can choose between Normal, Sexy, Selfish, or Ditsy faces. Role in Dokapon DX In Story Mode, the Adventurers travel through islands to stop Wallace from purging the Kingdom to darkness. They find and defeat the 5 Colored Wallace, defeat monsters, and get special items, like boats, water goggles and wings. However, if an Adventurer is in Last Place for 2–3 weeks in a row, they will begin to hear "whispers of dark revenge", which is a sort-of Field Status that does not wear off unless the player goes out of last place, or they accept Weber the Trickster's offer to "Let the Darkness into your Heart!" and relinquish all G, Items, and Field Magic (except for special items) the player owned at an event or where the player uses a Contract. Using the Item "Contract", the player can instantly trigger a transformation. Doing so, the player will can become the Darkling, which antagonizes the other Adventurers. Role in Dokapon Kingdom In Story Mode, the Adventurers are usually the protagonists of the story. They liberate and upgrade towns, defeat monsters, and serve the King. However, if an Adventurer is in Last Place for 2–3 weeks in a row, they will begin to hear "whispers of dark revenge," which is a sort-of Field Status that does not wear off unless the player goes out of last place, the player dies which relives it for a short period of time, or they accept Weber the Trickster's offer to "Let the Darkness into your Heart!" and relinquish all G, Items, Field Magic, and Towns (but not Castles) the player owned, at a place in south-eastern Asiana, at a place known as the Dark Space. Using the Item "Contract", the player can warp there. Doing so, the player will can become the Darkling, which antagonizes the other Adventurers. Gallery 2015-08-22_10-53-26.png|Human-controlled female magician who likes green with a ditsy face. 2015-08-22_10-57-06.png|AI-Controlled female thief who likes pink with a selfish face. 2015-08-22_11-01-55.png|Human-controlled male magician who likes red with normal face. Category:Characters Category:Adventurers